underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
David
David is a Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid seen in Underworld: Awakening. He is the son of Thomas, the leader of one of the remaining Vampire covens. David is portrayed by English actor Theo James. Background David is born sometime during the 21st century to a powerful Vampire named Thomas, and is a pure-blooded Vampire. His age is unclear, however, it is suggested that he must still be quite young, as The Purges only occurred 12 years ago, yet he says he's only heard of the Death Dealers, a group of the Vampire's warrior elite, who were all but wiped out during the original Purge. One of his father's comments puts David's age at around 25 years old. While his father, Thomas, belongs to the school of thought that regards Selene as a traitor for her role in the deaths of Vampire Elders Viktor and Marcus Corvinus , David disagrees, recognizing that Selene was betrayed by the Elders and their defeat by her hands was in response to their own sins. ''Underworld: Awakening'' David's admiration of Selene leads him to join her in a bloody vendetta against Antigen, the biotech conglomerate that has exploited public fear and effectively taken control of the human government's efforts to wipe-out both Immortal species. David becomes a Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid after Selene infects him with her blood to save his life due to a fatal attack by a Lycan, after he tries to protect her daughter. He is later seen entering a parking lot during daytime hours, implying he is now able to walk in the sun due to being infected with Selene's blood. He aids her in defeating the Lycans controlling Antigen and rescuing her daughter, Eve. While the humans are after them, David kills them with his blade and shotgun. After the battle, Detective Sebastian tells them he would lead the authorities to another path to buy them some time. Selene, Eve, and David then proceed to rescue Michael Corvin, Selene's lover and Eve's father, only to find his containment unit is empty. Eve senses her father at the roof, but Michael has already escaped. Powers & Abilities David is self-taught, and extremely proficient with many kinds of weapons, both medieval and modern, although he lacks any formal training and experience. He most likely has similar powers and abilities as Selene, given the fact that he is infected with the Corvinus Strain. *'Superhuman Durability': David can jump from a ledge at least 100 feet and land without injury. *'Superhuman Strength': David is tremendously strong, able to fight fully-transformed Lycans in hand-to-hand combat. *'Superhuman Healing': He can heal rapidly from any wound. *'Superhuman Speed': While being chased by Lycans, David moves with tremendous speed. *'Superhuman Agility': David can jump high, and twist and turn acrobatically. When the Lycans attack Thomas's Coven, David takes up a silver Asian chain whip and jumps through the air. Trivia * How David knows the Elders betrayed Selene, or even that she was responsible for their deaths, is never explained. * According to the filmmakers, David was not supposed to make an appearence in the final confrontation at Antigen, but they liked Theo James's performance so much, they decided to give him a larger on-going part in the film and franchise. Gallery PHyfi36e8aqqAD_1_m.jpg|Selene pointing her gun at David. weapons of david.jpg|David with one of his weapons of choice. hole.jpg Category:Awakening characters Category:Characters Category:Vampire Category:Hybrid